


Hyena

by GattinDesElends



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GattinDesElends/pseuds/GattinDesElends
Summary: An old kinkmeme fill of mine. I thought it was time to upload this, since I still like it for some reason.----------------------The Sole Survivors charisma hits the wrong end of the scale. Lucky for him this attracts a raider girl who is all in for the rough stuff.
Relationships: Female Raider/ Male Sole Survivor, Male Sole Survivor/Original Female Character(s), Original Character/Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way: English is not my first language, so I expect some mistakes in this text. Feel free to correct them if you want to!   
> Have fun <3

He was probably the scariest motherfucker alive. And that was not because he came to collect the bounty that was placed on her bosses head. It was, because the motherfucker was fucking silent while he slaughtered them.

He was abnormal.

She knew a lot of twisted murderers. Of course she did. She was a raider, after all. And raiders shouted curses or laughed like lunatics while they slaughtered their victims. But this? Shit, this was the creepiest silence she had ever witnessed.

She did not remember the exact moment that caused her to lower her rifle. It was probably right at the beginning, when he had entered the old school with those cold gray eyes staring every living being down to the ground.

He did not cause fear in his opponents.

He caused fucking desperation.

He owned them and they knew it. Not with their mind, but with their lowest of instincts. She wasn't the only one who gave up without a fight. But the only one who didn't regret the descision, because ... well, he executed the other raiders anyways. He turned their insides out with that cold gaze of him. And she was wetting her pants. Not with her piss, but with her own arousal, as he stared her down, gun pointed at her head.

"Holy shit, I want you to fuck my face", she growled, eyebrows raised in twisted interest. Her mouth was open, the tongue wetting her dry lips. She stared at him with a desperate greed.

He was the damn living danger. The creepiest nightmare she could imagine. And that drove her fucking crazy with desire. There was not even a tiny twitch in his rough, but young features. Just the cold. Just the emotionless gaze of a killing machine. And then she saw it. Just a tiny movement in the corner of his lips. A hint of a smile. A freezing one. A fucking killer smile.

He drilled the gun into her mouth.

"Well, aren't you a crazy bitch ..."

Yes, she was. She was insane. He had his damn gun between her lips. She should have been scared. At least a tiny bit. She should have feared for her life. But she didn't. There was not even a thought of it. She knew she wouldn't die here. If she would, it would be worth it, if she got the fuck of her life beforehand.

He put pressure into his weapon, pushed her head against the wall. She would have smiled, if he wasn't fucking her face with his gun. She had something other in her mind, but he did not look as if he was easy to win for some fun.

"Crazy", he growled with his dark voice. It was a whisper, even then.

Creepy, handsome killer.

She stared back into his gaze with a certain desperation. Finally, he moved. The grip around her arms was vice-like, as he smashed her against the wall. A muffled moan escaped her. A sound of disappointment followed, as he wrapped handcuffs around her arms and bound her to an old pipe. He lowered his gun, as soon as she was secured.

"GOD, fuck my face, dirtbag! Don't you dare leaving me here!", she hissed, determination evident on her face. His answer was a quiet chuckle, but the asshole turned away from her anyways. The way he was making her horny was nothing she had ever experienced before. One look of him forced her down to her knees and now he had chained her up, hopefully to enjoy her struggle. To torture her. Holy shit, she wanted him to fuck her until she lost consciousness. And to fuck her even then.

"I have more important things to do. Hang in there!" She didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh. If she wasn't crazy before, he finally drove her to that point. She growled in her desperation and hissed some really wild insults, even though she was sure that he didn't hear her anymore. He had moved on, playing with his rifle as if it was a toy, leaving her behind as a panting, horny mess.

She was wrong to expect silence. Well yes, he _was_ silent, but the others were not. She heard them unloading their guns and she heard them scream, as soon as he had reached them.

She wondered, how he was still alive. Fucking hot monster in a human costume.

Judge Zeller was no easy kill.

She heard him, even though he had probably been up there on his throne, watching his captives struggle, just minutes before. Zeller was a fucking murderer himself. She had deemed him the most gruesome living being in the Commonwealth, but she had been wrong, obviously. It was not like she cared about his doing. She just happened to sign up to the sick fuck, as his raiders found her next to her last bosses corpse. He was nobody to be mourned though. She had killed him herself, for he had tried to rape her. It was obvious, that no soul of Zellers army tried to touch her after that. So it was just good circumstances, because she had used her last shot of psycho anyways and she was in need of more chems. Joining Zellers army was just the way to get them.

She slightly wondered what would happen to her now, that the gang was shot down by this guy. Would he come back to her, to finally do as she asked? Or would he just not care enough to come back? He had left her alive, after all. Didn't that mean that he wasn't done with her yet? Maybe he had been entertained by her struggles.

A moan escaped her, as she imagined him in front of her, sitting on those destroyed stairs, watching her with cold interest, while she tried to free her hands. Holy shit, he had to come back and do that!

It felt like hours, until the sounds of fighting turned into silence. Some of the caravan traders, that had been captured by the gang, ran down the stairs to her direction, but ignored her, probably because she was no danger anyways. One of them stole her rifle though. She shouted after them, but they kept ignoring her, as they escaped the building.

She growled at the thought that she was chained to rot here. Well, until she heard - no, _felt_ \- him approach. Even his foot steps were the ones of a fucking predator. Not existent.

"Damn, handsome, I hope you are done with your shit", she growled, twisting her arms in the handcuffs. Of course it didn't have any effect, but it felt good to try anyways. Her knees went weak, as she felt his stare on her. She stared back. Well, she tried. He was fucking killing her with those cold gray eyes. They drilled into her very soul and she felt shivers running down her spine.

She bit her lip in desperation, twisting her body in the chains, overrun by desire. "Are you coming here, or what? Come on, fucking tease!"

He just stood there and stared her down. She growled in desperation, pulled roughly on her handcuffs, but it didn't help the slightest. Her breathing was speeding up, her limbs were starting to shake. And she had not even been touched. Damn him and his stare!

"Still horny, raider girl?" His whisper was so quiet that she thought it was her imagination, at first, until she saw the change in his expression. Still cold, but with a certain interest. It drove her to the next level of crazy.

"Horny? _Hell_ yeah!"

"Need it so badly?"

"Need _you_ badly. Inside me! God damn it, come on!"

His expression changed slighty, turned into a thoughtful gaze. "Just me?"

He chuckled quietly, scratching his beard stubble. His eyes never left her. He made a step forward, like a fucking deathclaw that was ready to strike. She growled, threw herself against the chains, just to be a tiny bit closer to this dangerous man. She wanted to be devoured by him, wanted to lose herself. Holy shit, she had never felt anything like this before. She bit her lip in desperation until it lost color, but it didn't help the slightest.

He was sneaking up on her, as if she was a radstag. And she could not bear it, for it was pure torture. She growled again, eyes fixed on that damn handsome face of a killer.

A tiny, tiny smile danced around his lips, close to not existent, but still there. Maybe it was just her imagination, she did not really care anymore at this point. He stopped right in front of her, merely inches between her nose and his collar bone. She opened her mouth, groaning in the desperate attempt to taste his dirty, bloody skin. Warm fingers wrapped around the back of her neck. She moaned in desperation, as he pulled her head back, until their eyes met.

"Come on, killer, for fucks sake", she growled and tried to reach his damn full lips, causing him to smile a bit more. He was holding her neck in a vice-like grip, not allowing her to move further. She fucking adored the view. She wanted to see that evil grin in her nightmares.

"What is your name, crazy girl?"

"Why do you fucking care? Just take me, damn it!"

"I care", he whispered, making a meaningful pause, pushing his head down to her ear. Hot breath caused goosebumps on her over-sensitive skin. "Because you are quite fascinating. All vulgar and demanding, even though you know what I came here for."

She shivered, but was unable to move. She moaned, her mind focused on the warm, but rough touch. His fingers started to wander, danced down her neck, reached her collar bone. The other hand grabbed her armor, roughly, pulled.

"Shit! Call me however you want", she cursed, leaning against his touch. She was a shivering mess, already. Every tiny touch of him caused her pussy to cramp in desperate need.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are having a thing for petnames, aren't we?", he breathed down her ear and it caused her to shudder. And then she felt his lips, too fucking soft, as he started to caress her ear. She whimpered weakly, moved her head so that he gained better access. His hands did quick and demanding work on her upper armor. He was pulling and tearing and unbuckling what was meant to protect her, just to let it fall down to the floor without a second thought. 

A weak whimper escaped her, as he started to place soft bites on her ear, working his way down to her neck. The desperation to touch him was overwhelming and she cursed, as she was held back by the handcuffs once again.   
"Damn, killer, _you_ can call me, however you want."  
He chuckled quietly, causing new goosebumps as his hot breath danced over her skin. His hands found their way under her thin tank top, grabbed her full boobs with sudden force and it caused her to gasp in surprise. Great, he made her dripping wet. Torture had just gotten a new meaning. 

"Well, then I will call you mine."  
A violent shiver ran through her body. She made unintelligible sounds of need, acompanied by a cold, gruesome chuckle on his side. A second hand wandered to her boobs, played agonizingly slow with her right nipple, while the other one was squeezing the left breast hard. She whimpered, leaned against the touch, the pain only adding to her arousal.   
She heard his breath speeding up, felt it running down her skin. His bites grew stronger, slightly painful, as he reached the corner between her neck and her shoulder. 

The hands went lower, reached her pants and he pulled on them in a rough manner, almost impatiently. He pushed them down within seconds, until her lower region was fully exposed. She shivered, moaned wildly, as she felt him pressing his fingers between her folds. It was almost enough to bring her over the edge and now it was him who cursed. Probably because she was soaking his fingers.   
"You see, killer? I fucking need you. Now!", she growled, almost shouting, as he pulled back, examining the wetness on his fingers with cold interest. His smile was gone, but his mouth was opened slightly. She was pretty sure that he was breathing faster. There was no damn way, that he didn't want her as badly as she wanted him. 

"Interesting", he purred, playing with her wetness in his fingers. His eyes wandered back to her face, followed by his soaked hand.   
"Killer ... It has been a while since someone gave me that name", he whispered with that hot, dark voice of his, wet fingers dancing over her mouth. She immediately opened her lips to taste her own arousal and he hummed pleased, as he slipped his fingers into her mouth. She moaned, closed her eyes, let her tongue dance playfully around him.   
"Most people call me Ghost though", he added with a cold breeze in his voice. Shit, she damn sure knew how that name came into existence. But he did not leave her the possibilty for smalltalk, his fingers still in her mouth, while his other hand was drilling roughly between her thighs.   
She moaned against his grip, as he found her tiny nub and started to stroke it agonizingly slow. The mixture of roughness and gentle touches made her undone almost immediately.   
She cramped violently around his fingers, as soon as they entered her body and she screamed against his hand, as waves of ecstasy rolled over her mind. As they left her, she was not much more than a shivering mess in his hard grip. But he did not stop here. It was almost painful, for she was way too sensitive, as he kept playing with her clit and she jerked back violently, just to be pulled back by his firm grip. 

"I am not done with you yet, girl", he purred, eating her very soul with his intense stare, that was everything else, but cold, all of a sudden. She saw a gruesome fire in them, carefully restricted primal instincts, rising up to the surface. Shit, that was exactly, what she wanted to see. She wanted him to forget everything around them. She wanted him to devour her, while he stared like that. 

She cried out, twitching around his fingers. He combined nightmare and miracle, his movements growing almost violent in her pussy and around her clit. Her body twisted, her hips jerked more than once in the intense pleasure he was causing. She could not stop herself from moaning loudly, shouting curses into the silence, only adding to his pleasure. Her second climax approached in mere minutes and she cried out, as if she was in agony, when it threw her over the edge and cramped her muscles in blissfull ecstasy. 

Her panting was noisy, as he finally showed mercy and stepped back. His gaze was the one of an artist, examining his work. A pleased growl escaped him, before he started to move again, devoting his attention to the handcuffs in her back. It took him just a few seconds to open them and she sank down to the floor, way too weak and still shivering. 

She heard him work his armor, dropping it to the dirty floor. She slightly wondered how the fuck he was going to undress that vault suit, but her mind was still swimming in hormones and she found herself unable to concentrate.   
He somehow managed. The next time, he touched her, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head up. She felt his heated piece of flesh pressing against her cheek. 

"Still want your face fucked, my cute little raider?" His damn voice was the embodiment of sex. A calm whisper, dark and rough, with a damn giant pitch of dominance.   
She shivered at his words. He was definetly hitting the right spot in her dazed mind. A needy moan escaped her, as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting his cock slide between her lips. It would be a challenge for sure. She did not even dare to open her eyes, definetly not sure wether she wanted to see the frightening size of his member. She damn sure felt it between her lips. 

It was the first time that she heard him moan. And he moaned low, like a snake, danger radiating from every pore of his skin. It was enough to turn her into a horny bitch once again.   
She moved her head forward, as far as she could. He used his hand in her hair to pull her even further, until she had to gag. The firm grip on her hair secured her in place, as he started to roll his hips, slow but hard, just pulling back long enough for her to catch some breath. She felt like her throat would become sore very soon, if he continued like that and she did not even try to suck, for it would probably turn her face muscles into a painful ache, considering the sheer size of his manhood. 

His fingers grabbed her rougher, as he sped up and she coughed between two thrusts, looking up at his face because she wanted to see. Oh and she did see.   
His teeth were gritted, eyes almost closed and the expression on his face was nothing she could describe with words. It was, as if she had freed a fucking beast.   
Damn, that was hot. She did not even notice how her fingers went down to her throbbing pussy, pleasing herself. And as soon, as a moan escaped her abused mouth, he froze.   
She grunted very disappointed, which drew a cold, amused laugh out of him. She was very unwilling, as he pulled out of her mouth and she kept it wide open, almost desperate to taste him once again. 

"Damn girl, you are fun", he purred, slightly out of breath, as he caressed the top of her head, as if he was praising a fucking dog. Shit, she was his bitch after all. And she loved it.

"Just", she paused, growled, panted, "just fuck me already!"

He chuckled once again, knelt down next to her, his hand still on her hair.   
"Can't wait anymore? Want to have me so badly?"

"Stop the damn tease and do me!", she hissed. "This is fucking torture!"

His grin was monstrous and slightly ... pleased? Holy shit, he was enjoying this! She snorted, gritted her teeth, because it just added to her arousal. He was driving her crazy again and again. Just a few more minutes and she would be a shivering mess - again. And she was not sure if she should love or hate him for that. Probably both. 

She did not expect him to snap. There had not even been a tiny hint. He had stared her down in one moment and in the next ... his grip had grown vice-like in her hair and he moved so fast, that she was unable to understand what was happening. She found herself, head forward, on the floor, hips high in the air, mouth kissing dirt. 

An excited laugh escaped her, slightly choked, because he put some amount of pressure onto her body and his hand in the back of her neck secured her firmly. She heard a dark growl behind her, felt his free hand grabbing her hips, pulling them as if she was nothing more than a toy.   
The tip of his member poked her in a very demanding manner and her body opened only too willingly for his stone-hard cock, as he brutally shoved it into her.   
"Oh shit! Yes!", she shouted, regretting it immediately, as she tasted the dirty floor on her lips. He snarled in response, slid out of her, just to slam back viciously.   
It caused her to moan loudly, for she felt the pain when he hit the end of her walls and it drove her insane with lust.   
He smashed back once again. "Fucking crazy bitch", he hissed and she let out a pleased cry in response, opening her hips even wider for him.   
It was the moment that made him lose the tiny bit of selfcontrol that was still left. He roared, fell into a brutal, fast pace that made her scream in pleasure and pain. 

She had never called herself a masochist. Until now. Because now, she was damn sure about it. The pain was no pain. It was fucking awesome. It was driving her nuts.   
"Shit, fuck my insides out, you hear me?", she shouted, only fueling his brutal thrusts until each of them shoved her forwards a tiny bit by brute force. His hisses and growls were those of a monster, a fucking human monster and she adored every single noise he was making. 

He wrapped his fingers around her hair vice-like, pulled her head up roughly, securing her in an uncomfortable position, causing her breath to turn noisy and hoarse, but she still moaned loudly in her ecstatic state. No more thoughts existed inside of her, only the feelings, as she went limp in his grip. He shoved a hand down her thighs, rubbed her swollen clit and she cried out and came for him once more, before he let her fall down to the floor to continue and fuck her like a wild animal. 

She did not know how long he used her like his personal fuck-doll but it sure was the sex of her life. He hammered himself inside her in a brutal manner, his hands cramped around her hips and his fingers opened her tender flesh, as he roared and pressed her against his pelvis. She was unable to move, to do anything really, except for panting and moaning mindlessly. 

She felt his member pulsating deep inside her, pumping streams of cum into her pussy and she whimpered weakly, a bit sad that it had to end, even though he had taken his time with her.   
One last thrust, as if it was a demonstration of dominance, then he slowly slid out of her and loosened his grip around her hips. She collapsed to the floor, caught her breath, felt her pussy twitch in need. Damn, she still wanted more. But she had to admit, that her circulation had grown weak. She felt dizzy, but very satisfied. And very relaxed. 

She took her time to catch her breath and he did the same, lying next to her, staring at her. She felt it, even though she did not dare to look. And somehow, she knew that something in his gaze had changed. She had opened a part of him that had been carefully shut away from public.   
Well, welcome back. 

As she finally opened her eyes, out of pure curiousity, she accidently stopped breathing.   
Pure, wild possession. Holy shit, she was getting horny again. She smirked, gave away a sound of satisfaction. He answered with a low growl, finally raising back to his feet and he started to collect the pieces of his armor. 

She sighted, still kind of disappointed that it was over, but accepted the fact that she had to move on. She followed his example and dressed herself, an unhappy expression on her face, as she watched him shoulder his rifle. He turned his back to her and started to move. Her shoulders sank. Well that was it.   
No 'goodbye', no 'thanks for the intercourse', no fucking nothing!

She snorted, grabbed the last piece of armor and looked up in surprise, as he stopped in his track and turned around, one eyebrow raised.   
"You coming?"

She grinned widely, chuckled, as she started to move, started to feel like she belonged right there. 

"The name is Hyena. Just go with 'my bitch' if you prefer that."

"My bitch, huh? You sure have the filthy mouth of one."

"You could stuff it with your cock again, if you want to complain."

He chuckled quietly and opened the door of the school exit, holding it open for her to pass. She grinned, walked past him and turned around to wait for him. It felt way more natural than anything she had ever done before. It was the place she belonged to. Until he became bored of her, or so. 

"Just to clarify something, Hyena", he whispered, suddenly very close to her, almost touching her shoulder with his own, as he walked next to her. "If you dare to kill somebody without asking me first, you are dead, understood?"  
She nodded, shuddering at the danger that was radiating from him once again.   
"Understood. No killing without permission."  
"That's a good raider girl."  
There it was again. Shiver down her spine. Goosebumps. Plus weird ladyboner.   
"Damn", she growled, "don't call me that if you don't want to fuck me immediately. You are making me horny."  
"Your frankness is refreshing - you know that, right?"  
"Stop! Holy shit, just stop! Don't talk at all until you shove your dick inside me for fucks sake!"  
"I am not much of a talker anyways." Well, she had noticed. Fucking evil version of Adonis driving her crazy with his voice.


End file.
